The Lorelei Signal
Enterprise zostaje ściągnięty w pobliże planety, zamieszkałej przez kobiety, które opanowują umysły męskiej części załogi, o zmusza w końcu Uhurę do przejęcia dowodzenia. Streszczenie :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5483.7. Enterprise wędruje przez nieznany sektor przestrzeni, w którym przez ostatnie 150 lat wiele ziemskich statków tajemniczo zaginęło. Rozmowy z Imperium Klingonu oraz Imperium Romulan ujawniły, że jeden statek gwiezdny ginie w tym rejonie dokładnie raz na 27.346 gwiezdnych lat." Enterprise przybywa do sektora, w którym ginie każdy statek, dosłownie na chwilę przed nadejściem właściwego czasu. Kapitan Kirk nakazuje ogłosić żółty alarm i przygotować się na niewiadome. W czasie, gdy trwają przygotowania, Uhura odbiera silny sygnał podprzestrzenny, który wydaje się jej bardziej muzyką niż wiadomością. Spock informuje, że statek jest skanowany, a źródło promienia pochodzi z systemu gwiezdnego, odległego o dwadzieścia lat świetlnych. Okazuje się, ze tym źródłem jest systemTaurean, mała gwiazda na skraju sektora. Męska część załogi mostka, czyli Kirk, Spock, i Scotty czują, że sygnał ich wzywa. Uhura zauważa, że to, co czują mężczyźni, nie jest uchwytne. Kirk przyjmuje to do wiadomości i nakazuje podążyć do systemu Taurean z szybkością warp 7. W drodze Uhura wzywa siostrę Chapel na mostek celem obserwowania męskiej reakcji na wezwanie, które wciąż odbiera. Chwilę później członkowie załogi zaczynają doświadczać złudzeń audiowizualnych, tworzonych przez sygnał. Spock ulega sugestii, że słyszy wolkańskie bębny weselne; Kirk widzi piękną kobietę z kwiatami; Dr. McCoy widzi kwitnące magnolie. Uhura iChapel meldują Kirkowi, że nic nie widzą, a ten odrzuca prośbę doktora McCoy o skan medyczny załogi. :"Dziennik pokładowy, data gwiezdna 5483.8. Gówny mechanik Scott na tymczasowym dowodzeniu. Jesteśmy na orbicie wokół drugiej planety w systemie Taurus. Sondy i czujniki wykryły, że kwitła tu kiedyś cywilizacja – (westchnienie) piękna, piękna – jednak sygnały życia są dziwne i niejasne. Kapitan Kirk teleportuje się na powierzchnię razem z drużyną zwiadu celem badań.." Uhura i Chapel analizują dane z sondy Enterprise, ale ich wnioski nie pokrywają się jakoś z tymi Spocka, zwłaszcza że conajmniej trzy czujniki są wyłączone. Na powierzchni planety Kirk, Spock, McCoy i porucznik Carver odkrywają skupisko fantastycznych form architektonicznych , zbudowanych przez jakąś niewiarygodnie zaawansowaną rasę. Carver chce zrobić odczyty trikorderem, ale Kirk wyznacza do tego Spocka. McCoy zauważa, że jest coś fascynującego w tym pejzażu, a Kirk zgadza się z tym. Spock wnioskuje ze swych obserwacji, że potrzeba pośpiechu, jaką odczuwają, może być narzucona przez wizje, jakich doświadczają i radzi trzymać się z daleka, póki nie ustali, co ma na nich taki wpływ. Kirk nie zgadza się z tym, i zwiad wchodzi do kompleksu. W środku odkrywają wielki korytarz z kobiecymi posągami, i wita ich kilka blondynek. Theela, ich przywódczyni, wita zwiad, i wygląda na to, że zna tożsamość każdego z nich – przekazało to jej urządzenie ukryte w świątyni. Spock skanuje kobiety, potwierdzając, że są one rzeczywiście humanoidami, i różnią się wewnętrznie od ludzi, a ich odczyty wskazują na wysoki poziom zdolności psychokinetycznych. Theela mówi, że to, co kontroluje złudzenia optyczno-słuchowe, odpowie na wszystkie pytania. Wyjaśnia, ze są zaszczycone odwiedzinami Enterprise zaprasza załogę na przygotowane dla gości przyjęcie. :"Dziennik kapitański. Data gwiezdna 5483.9. Urody tego miejsca nie da się z niczym porównać... to odpowiedź na marzenia każdego mężczyzny... przepiękne w każdym calu. Jesteśmy tu, by zbadać... by zbadać... kobiety promieniejące rozkoszą..." Członkowie zwiadu siedzą na poduszkach i obserwują , jak najpiękniejsze kobiety galaktyki dają pokaz artystyczny`. McCoy jest ciekaw, gdzie są mężczyźni, i dowiaduje się, ze mieszkają gdzie indziej. Nagle wszyscy przybysze doświadczają wielkiego zmęczenia, więc kobiety zabierają ich do sypialni na wypoczynek. McCoy domyśla się, że prawdopodobnie jest to skutek wypitego przez nich napoju, jak twierdzi, równie mocnego co Sauriańska brandy. Po jakimś czasie zwiad się budzi. Wszyscy mają na czołach opaski i są dużo starsi. Tymczasem na pokładzie Enterprise Chapel i Uhura współpracują z żeńską częścią działu naukowego, chcąc zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Chapel żąda, by komputer zsumował skany - medyczny, biologiczny i astrofizyczny. Komputer stwierdza, że sygnały z powierzchni planety są dla samców człowieka czynnikiem bardzo szkodliwym. Dłuższa ekspozycja na nie może spowodować słabość, a nawet doprowadzić do śmierci. Uhura przejmuje komendę nad Enterprise i wzywa oficera bezpieczeństwa, porucznik Davison, nakazując jej zabranie wszystkich kobiet z korpusu ochrony do hali transportu. Na powierzchni Taurus II opaski na głowach członków zwiadu zaczynają świecić, gdy zbliżają się do Theeli i żądają umożliwienia im powrotu na statek, do ich obowiązków. Theela nie pozwala im na powrót, twierdzą, że są jej potrzebni wszyscy mężczyźni z Enterprise i wkrótce do nich dołączą. Tymczasem na mostku Enterprise, Scotty siedzi w fotelu kapitana, śpiewając szkocką balladę. Na mostek wchodzą Uhura i Chapel. Uhura informuje Scotty'ego, że przejęła dowodzenie i mianowała siostrę Chapel głównym oficerem medycznym :"Dziennik pokładowy.Uzupełnienie. Melduje porucznik Uhura. Z powodu euforycznego stanu głównego inżyniera Scotta przejmuję dowodzenie ''Enterprise. Przyjmuję pełną odpowiedzialność za mój czyn. Szczegółowy raport dodam później."'' Na powierzchni planety zwiad. coraz bardziej postarzały i coraz słabszy, odkrywa, że zostali pozostawieni samym sobie. McCoy, który wciąż ma przy sobie swój medyczny zestaw, próbuje odkryć coś, co tłumaczyłoby ich stan. Decyduje się podać wszystkim cortropinę, silny stymulant. Po zaaplikowaniu zastrzyków zwiad zaczyna poszukiwania i odkrywa, ze zostali zamknięci. Zamek jest magnetyczny, ale Spockowi udaje się przełamać pole skanerem z medycznego trikordera. Uciekają z budynku, prowokując pościg. Ukrywają się wewnątrz wielkiej urny w ogrodzie. Skrywający się w urnie mężczyźni domyślają się w końcu, czemu ich opaski świecą, gdy kobiety są blisko, a przygasają, gdy ich nie ma. Spock stawia teorię, że być może są to polaryzatory, które transmitują siłę życiową mężczyzn do ciał kobiet. Dodaje też, że odkąd przybyli i noszą te opaski, kobiety przestały być bezwolne i apatyczne, a stały się dużo energiczniejsze, natomiast mężczyźni zaczęli się gwałtownie starzeć, oprawie 10 lat na dzień.. McCoy oblicza, ze umrą w ciągu czterech dni. Z powodu swej silnej wolkańskiej fizjologii, która gwarantuje dłuższe życie, jedynie Spock może wrócić do świątyni po komunikator, by mogli skontaktować się ze statkiem. Spock wraca do świątyni i lokalizuje urządzenie wabiące, po czym używa go do zlokalizowania ich ekwipunku. Odkrywa, że jest on ukryty pod tronem Theeli, zabiera go więc i próbuje skontaktować się z Enterprise. Zostaje niespodziewanie odkryty, jednak zanim zostaje schwytany, alarmuje Enterprise i żąda przysłania brygady ratunkowej, składającej się wyłącznie z kobiet. :"Dziennik pokładowy. Uzupełnienie.Melduje porucznik Uhura na stanowisku dowodzenia. W 0odpowiedzi na wezwanie pana Spocka wysyłamy oddział ochrony, złożony z kobiet." Porucznik Uhura, siostra Chapel i ich damski oddział ochrony przesyłają się na planetę, gdzie od razu natykają się na Theelę. Uhura żąda powrotu kapitana Kirka, ale Theela żąda, by wszyscy pozostali. Zjawiają się taureańskie kobiety, i zostają momentalnie obezwładnione przez kobiecy oddział ochrony. Uhura nakazuje przeszukać świątynię. Spock wyczuwa obecność Chapel i naprowadza ją na miejsce, gdzie kobiety znajdują straszliwie postarzałego Wolkana, leżącego bez sił na łóżku. Zabierają go na Enterprise. Tymczasem na zewnątrz zaczyna się burza. Kirk, McCoy i Carver próbują uciec , są jednak uwięzieni w ogromnej urnie, która powoli wypełnia się wodą. W ambulatorium siostra Chapel zdejmuje opaskę z czoła Spocka. Wolkanin nakazuje, by kobieta z sekcji inżynierów skierowała całą energię statku do osłon tak, by zablokować sygnały z powierzchni Taurus. Uhura wraca na powierzchnię i domaga sie uwolnienia kapitana Kirka. Theela i Dara poddają się i przy użyciu urządzenia ze świątyni wyjaśniają dziewczynie ich sytuację. Urządzenie ujawnia, że obie płcie ich rasy przybyły na Taurus II , gdy ich rodzinna planeta zaczęła umierać. Zbudowali tę świątynię, która miała wszystko kontrolować. Nie wiedzieli, że ta planeta wysysa energię z humanoidów. Układ endokrynologiczny kobiet pozwolił im przetrwać i manipulować mózgami mężczyzn tak, by odbierać im ich energię. Byli coraz słabsi i umierali. By przeżyć, kobiety muszą przejść rewitalizację co 27 lat. Są wiecznymi więźniami, gdyż nie mogą postarzeć się ani umrzeć, nie mogą też mieć dzieci. Uhura wciąż żąda podania lokalizacji zaginionych i uzyskuje tę informację od urządzenia. Pokazuje ono mężczyzn, pływających w wodzie; Theela jednak twierdzi, że najbliższy akwen jest w odległości wielu coseków od świątyni. Uhura domyśla się, że nie jest to akwen, ale raczej jakiś zbiornik, i mówi, że muszą oni być w tej urnie, którą widziała w ogrodzie. Uhura i jedna ze strażniczek ochrony lokalizują urnę i rozbijają ją fazerami, uwalniając uwięzionych tam członków załogi. Zostają szybko zabrani do ambulatorium na Enterprise. Chapel próbuje wszystkiego, co możliwe, by powstrzymać proces szybkiego starzenia. Spock sugeruje jej, że kluczem do przywrócenia im właściwego wieku może być transporter, ponieważ przechowuje on schematy molekularne ich ciał. Jednak taka procedura nigdy nie była stosowana. Spock podkreśla, ze statystyczne prawdopodobieństwo powodzenia jest przeciwko nim, 99.7 do 1. Jeśli się nie uda, ich schematy załamią się, a molekuły zostaną rozproszone w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Scotty, wolny już od efektów taureańskich sygnałów, przesyła czterech postarzałych mężczyzn na powierzchnię planety i po przeprogramowaniu transportera ściąga ich z powrotem. Procedura przebiega pomyślnie. W świątyni na Taurus II Theela niszczy fazerem urządzenie, zwabiające mężczyzn na planetę - jest to część umowy z Uhurą. Uhura mówi, że kobiety z "Enterprise" wrócą na Taurus, by zabrać jej towarzyszki na jakąś przyjazną planetę, gdzie, zgodnie ze słowami doktora McCoy, ich fizjologia wróci do normy w kilka miesięcy, zapewniając im w końcu przyszłość lepszą niż nieśmiertelność. Pamiętne cytaty "Wygląda na to, ze nas wzywają." : - Scott "Chcę, żebyś obserwowała wszystkich mężczyzn. To chyba zaczęło się z odebraniem pierwszych sygnałów, ale jest coraz gorzej." : - Uhura, do siostry Chapel "Fascynujące, jak wolkańskie bębny ślubne. Doświadczam sugestii audiowizualnych, kapitanie." "Ja też." : - Spock i Kirk "Fantastyczna architektura. Jedynie niewiarygodnie zaawansowana rasa mogła to zbudować." : - Kirk "Są tutaj. Aah... co za wspaniałe okazy." : - Kobiety Lorelei, o mężczyznach z Enterprise "'Uwolnijcie kapitana Kirka i jego ludzi, albo zniszczymy waszą świątynię!" : - '''Uhura' Zza kulis *Autorka scenariusza, Margaret Armen, napisała tez inny odcinek TAS . Jest również autorką scenariuszy do . Kontynuacja * odwiedził onegdaj całkowicie odmienną planetę o nazwie Taurus II w . *To jedyny przypadek, czy to w TAS, the original series czy filmach, by porucznik Uhura przejęła dowodzenie nad Enterprise. Z tego powodu Nichelle Nichols jest wyjątkowo przywiązana do tego odcinka. (Beyond Uhura) *Legenda o Lorelei (również ) to starogermańska bajka podobna do legendy o syrenach z greckiej mitologii. Loreley to imię pięknych Dziewic z Rhine które wabiły żeglarzy na mielizny i skały swoim śpiewem. Występują * William Shatner jako Kapitan Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Udział biorą * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako **Uhura **Davison **Dara **Computer Voice * Majel Barrett jako: ** Chapel ** Theela * James Doohan jako: ** Scott ** Carver de:Das Lorelei Signal en:The Lorelei Signal (episode) es:The Lorelei Signal fr:The Lorelei Signal (épisode) nl:The Lorelei Signal Kategoria: odcinki TAS